


The Meeting

by regdog



Series: Trine Leader Series [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regdog/pseuds/regdog
Summary: The first meeting for peace::words::  comm speak





	The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> As always credit goes to Gatekat for the Trine position Order, Action and Vision.  
I don't own Transformers Hasbro does.

Thundercracker hissed as Skyfire banked over Hashima Island during his approach for landing.

::Easy, my love. He is nothing to me:: Starscream reassured his Order.

::He loved you. Still does, I bet. He wanted you for himself:: Thundercracker replied, the trine bond churning with his and Skywarp’s anger.

::But I didn’t want him or love him as a mate. I only loved him as one would love a co-creation. I wanted you two. And I always get what I want.:: Starscream’s wings fluttered flirtatiously.

::Arrogant brat:: Thundercracker replied with affection.

::But of course. I’m Vosnian perfection.::

The three Seekers chuckled as Soundwave and Onslaught just shook their helms. No telepathy was needed to feel the love, affection, and ridiculous humor swirling around the Seekers’ fields.

Skyfire lowered his boarding ramp and Optimus led the Autobots out of the shuttle’s hold. Ironhide walked on Optimus’ right side, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe on the left, Prowl and Jazz followed directly behind. 

*******************************  
::Lower your wings, love. You’re going to strain the joints.:: Starscream commed Thundercracker.

Thundercracker flared and settled his armor and lowered his wings from their high tense posture. Primus, he hated Skyfire. Fortunately, the shuttle did not appear to be transforming and joining the discussion. He remained where he landed. The deadly, little sniper standing on the loading ramp, giving no sign of moving.

::Sniper is watching from Skyfire’s ramp. Be alert.:: Thundercracker commed his mechs.

::Soundwave will drop him before he can take a shot.:: The telepath responded.

Thundercracker nodded his satisfaction. Ever since the blue seeker’s rise to Lord of the Decepticons, Soundwave had been stalwart in his support. As it turned out, the Communication Officer’s loyalty to Megatron was primarily to keep his symbiotes safe. With the unstable Warlord offline, Soundwave welcomed new leadership and the chance for his younglings to live in peace rather than war.

“Prime, Thank you for agreeing to this meeting,” Thundercracker said, as Optimus and the Autobots stopped in front of him. “My Second in Command and Chief Tactician, Onslaught.” He motioned to the gesalt leader standing to his immediate right. “My Third and Communications Officer, Soundwave.” Thundercracker motioned to his left.

Optimus’ optics cycled wide at the news of Onslaught’s position in the Command Staff. Ironhide, and the Twins stepped aside as Prowl and Jazz stepped forward.

“Thundercracker, I welcome the chance for peace,” Optimus said, his optics straying to the calm façade of Starscream, who stood behind Thundercracker’s left wing. Skywarp behind his trine leader’s right wing.

Without Soundwave dispatching them, Rumble and Ravage ejected. Ravage hissed at the Autobots and planted himself in front of Starscream, while Rumble deployed his piledrivers and stood next to Seeker.

“You will not be negotiating or speaking with Starscream,” Thundercracker said. “He holds no rank in the Command Staff, though he is my Chief Science Officer and will be treated with the respect due the position, and as my Trine mate and Vision.”

“Of course, Thundercracker. I am just pleased to see Starscream. I will admit, we feared for his wellbeing after our last discussion. Without knowing what led to your rise to leadership of the Decepticons, we feared Megatron may have either offlined or irreparably harmed Starscream.”

“As you can see, he is safe and quite well. Now shall we begin,” The Lord of the Decepticons said.  


********************************  
“I swear I thought my processor was melting,” Skywarp groused, as he sprawled out in Astrotrain’s cargo hold.

“Nitpicking, uptight, obsessive, psychoneurotic twerp,” Onslaught barked loudly. “Seriously. How has that army survived Prowl’s micromanaging and Prime’s ridiculously absurd optimism.”

“Prowl and Jazz deadly combination. Rising from a common dock worker to a compassionate Prime, Optimus evokes fierce loyalty among Autobots. The pontificating ninny,” Soundwave said. 

“Soundwave, you’re funny. Who knew?” Skywarp said, laughing.

::I did.:: Ravage commed the others from his spot beside Soundwave.

The mechs in Astrotrain’s hold laughed, as did the shuttle. Soundwave’s field was a mixture of embarrassment, humor and pride.

“Onslaught, we have several more meetings with the Autobots to go, so you might as well get used to Prowl and his---”

“Insufferable, compulsive, neurotic, obsessive behavior,” the gesalt leader said.

“I was going to say uptight, micromanaging ways, but you’re characterization fits,” Thundercracker said. 

“What about the humans’ request to join the discussions?” Soundwave asked.

“Not until we are further along. We are going to have to include them, of course. I’m done with living in a rotting husk at the bottom of the ocean. I want to see the sky, feel the breeze, and walk outside whenever I want. We deserve that.”

“What about Hashima Island?” Starscream asked, his arms wrapped around Rumble, who was sitting in his lap. “Other than tourists, it’s abandoned. Maybe the Japanese government will let us have it in trade. I’m sure I can do something about the problem of residual radiation from Fukashima. 

“I can convert the coal to a clean energon source. This entire area is a volcanic hot spot, which would be another energon supply. Not to mention undersea collectors. Actually given the natural resources in the area, we could have an unlimited supply of clean, healthy energon. ” Starscream reached into his subspace and pulled out several data pads.

“Nerd-mode,” Skywarp chuckled, kissing his Vision’s helm.

“Sounds promising. Star, I want you to come up with several alternative sites. I want them isolated from humans, self sustaining, and in a decent climate. We’re not going to a frozen wasteland or desert. 

“We need the Autobots and humans to understand, we will be allied to no country or government. We will not share our technology or resources unless it is with the Autobots and only with the strictest guarantee, they will not give it the humans. Decepticons belong to no one,” Thundercracker said, his vocals brooking no argument.

“Agreed.” All the present Decepticons said at once.

“Do you want to trade with the Autobots? Onslaught asked.

“The Constructicons and Knockout have done well cobbling us back together, but we desperately need parts for repairs and upgrades,” Thundercracker conceded. “There isn’t one of us in peak function, even if we are well-fed now.

“Now, the last serious order of business. Why wasn’t Blast Off available?” Thundercracker looked at Onslaught, who shifted uncomfortably, but much to Thundercracker’s surprise, so did Starscream. “Star?” he focused his attention on his trinemate.

Starscream looked around Astrotrain’s cargo hold and squirmed. He buried his faceplates in Rumble’s helm and muttered. “My battery is low and it’s getting dark.”

“What?” Thundercracker asked.

“My battery is low and it’s getting dark. Those were Opportunity’s last words,” Astrotrain said.

“Who or what is Opportunity?” 

“Opportunity, Spirit, Sojouner, and now Curiosity are NASA’s Mars rovers. Sojourner went up in the 90s. He talked with NASA for almost 90 days. His was still functioning when the base he used to talk with stopped transmitting. No one knows if he’s still online.

“Spirit went up in the early 2000s. She was supposed have a 90 day mission. She carried on for 14 years. Even when she broke her wheel and had to drive around backwards, dragging her broken wheel behind her. Her wheel got caught in a crevasse, and she was shut down when she couldn’t free herself to recharge her solar battery.

“Opportunity is Spirit’s sister. She went up in the early 2000s as well. Her 90 day mission lasted for 15 years. She was caught in a sand storm and her last message was ‘My battery is low, and it’s getting dark.’ NASA tried to communicate with her for 8 more months. She never answered. They gave up any hope of hearing from her,” Astrotrain said.

“How do you know all this?” Skywarp asked, in genuine shock.

“I followed their progress on the human social media networks. For nonsentient robots, they had a lot of life in them and were really something. It’s a shame the humans sent them up there with no way to bring them home. They really have quite a following among the human population,” Astrotrain said.

“They never should have been sent up there with no way to come home. I can fix them. I can,” Starscream said, lifting his helm.

“Of course you can, Star. Do you think Blast Off can find them?” Thundercracker asked.

“He’ll find them. He followed their progress too. He didn’t think any of us knew about it, but I saw him reading about them one cycle. One reason I had no issue with him doing this for Starscream,” Onslaught admitted. 

“I’m going to fix them and I’m not letting the humans have them back. I’m not,” Starscream said firmly.

“Of course not. If they sent them up there with no way to bring them home, then they lose the rights to them. Humans will have to go through the whole Decepticon Army to get them back,” Skywarp said, his vocals hard and serious.

“Soundwave will ensure Starscream keeps the rovers.”

“Damn right, Dad,” Rumble said.

“I give you my word, as your Order and Lord of the Decepticons, no one will take them from you,” Thundercracker said, squeezing Starscream’s servo. “Trust me.”

“I always have.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had to add the Mars rovers. They amazed and enthralled me.


End file.
